What If Your Parents Are Guys
by Lee Dae Min
Summary: Apa yang terjadi kalau SiBum punya 2 anak perempuan dengan sifat yang unik?
1. Chapter 1

What If Your Parents Are Guys?

Cast: Siwon #Daddy, Kibum #Mommy, EunYoung and DaeMin #Kids

Genre: humor

Length: chaptered 1/?

Disclaimer: if this isn't my dream, I hope they are really my parents

Summary: kehidupan rumah tangga dengan hal-hal yang sedikit ganjil

Warning: YAOI, real story

Author's Pov

"kami pulang" ucap Eunyoung dan Daemin lesu, "hai kids, ganti baju kalian lalu makan, arraseo?" ucap Kibum, "hmm" balas Eunyoung dan Daemin bersamaan, lalu menaiki tangga dan ke kamar mereka

-Young and Min room's-

"hyung, apa kau akan ikut ke acara ulang tahun Haneul nanti?" tanya Daemin sambil memilih baju yang akan di pakainya, "ah aku malas, hei lebih baik nanti kita latihan dance, daripada ke acara ulang tahun, hah.." "membosankan" ucap Daemin dan Eunyoung bersamaan, "ayo ganti baju, nanti mommy bisa teriak" ajak Eunyoung pada adiknya, "ne" balas Daemin

Mereka turun kebawah, dan duduk di kursi makan, lalu mulai menyantap hidangan yang ada di meja, "he-yo girls, what's up huh?" sapa Siwon, ya mereka memang perempuan tapi karena mereka di besarkan di lingkungan yang mayoritas namja, maka mereka bersikap seolah-olah seperti namja

"oh very terrible" jawab kakak adik itu bersamaan, "why?" tanya Siwon, "oh daddy, please please don't talk to us with English, you know, because of mommy and daddy, our native language score at school is bad" jelas Daemin

"o..kay, but why because of us?" tanya Kibum, "listening, thinking then do it" balas Eunyoung, lalu menarik Daemin ke ruang latihan

"hei Kibum, Siwon, bagaimana anak-anakmu itu?" tanya Shindong yang baru datang dengan member SuJu yang lain, "hei, kami naik ke ruang latihan ya, mereka pasti berada di sana" ucap Eunhyuk di ikuti oleh Donghae, Sungmin dan Henry

-Dance room-

"Oy, EunMin, sedang mencoba dance apa kalian?" tanya Eunhyuk, "Sorry-sorry" jawab EunMin pendek

"ku kira jika sudah besar, sikapnya akan berubah, ternyata tidak, sama seperti Kibum, tetap dingin dan berbicaranya pun sangat singkat" gumam Donghae

"kalian bisa dance turunan dari mana sih?, hyung bingung" tanya Henry pada Eunyoung dan Daemin, "tanya Tuhan, jangan tanya kami" jawab Eunyoung masih terfokus pada lagu

Sungmin berdiri lalu mematikan lagu di MP4 Daemin, "yack!, hyung! Jangan ganggu kami!" protes Eunyoung dan Daemin, "duduk dulu di sini" ajak Sungmin, mereka menuruti lalu duduk di sebelah Henry

"ada apaan sih?" tanya Daemin gerah, "Hei Eunhyuk, lihat wajah mereka berdua, sangat mirip ya" tanya Sungmin, "ne, dagu Daemin runcing kalau tertawa atau tersenyum" ucap Eunhyuk, "wajah mereka gampang merah, mereka punya lesung pipi, coba kalau Daemin tidak chubby, dia pasti punya lesung pipi juga" lanjut Donghae

"dan yang terpenting, mereka sama-sama dingin, cool, dan berbicara seperlunya, tapi bisa memikat orang banyak" tambah Henry

"seSUJU" ucap yang lain, "hei, hyung ngomongin apaan sih?" tanya Daemin bingung, "ada deh mau tau a.."

PRANG!

"suara apa itu?" tanya Eunhyuk, "mommy and daddy again, udah hyung tunggu di sini biar…"

Brak

"Eunyoung Daemin, appa dan ummamu bertengkar tuh" adu Shindong dan para member lain mengikuti dari belakang, "udah hyung deul tunggu di sini, kita yang ngurusin mereka" ucap Eunyoung, "yakin?, kalian bisa sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun tak yakin, "yakin lah, orang mereka mommy and daddy kita kog" ucap Daemin santai lalu mengikuti kakaknya turun ke bawah

-Living Room-

"nggak" teriak Kibum

"harus" balas Siwon

"nggak"

"harus"

"nggak"

"harus"

"STOP!, Minnie, lihat nomor telpon halmoni dan haraboji" suruh Eunyoung, "sudah, ayo telpon" ucap Daemin antusias, "kalian mau apa?" tanya SiBum paranoid

"menurut mommy?" tanya Eunyoung balik sambil memencet 1 per satu nomor telpon yang di berikan oleh Daemin, "kita mau telpon halmoni, daripada ribut mulu, kita kan nggak konsen latihan, terus juga kalau kalian berantem 1 piring pasti jadi korban, kan sayang, mendingan kalau kita jalan-jalan ya, mommy dan daddy nggak banyak omong, ckck, lanjutin aja hyung" suruh Daemin lalu menyetel televisi

"mwo?, no no no, ok, kita nggak berantem lagi, mommy nggak akan lempar piring lagi, dan jangan telpon halmoni" pinta Kibum, "ok" balas EunMin bersamaan

"ne, kita baikan" ucap Siwon sambil mengalungkan tangannya di pinggang Kibum, "jangan pegang pegang" ucap Kibum tegas

"nggak apa-apa donk, kan udah sah" balas Siwon, "mulai lagi deh" gumam Eunyoung dan Daemin

"stay like that or.." ucapan Kibum terhenti saat Siwon mengunci bibirnya, "ehm" Daemin mencoba berdehem untuk mengingatkan kedua orang tua mereka, tapi tidak berhasil, "uhuk" Eunyoung berpura-pura batuk, tapi tetap tak menyadarkan SiBum

ciumannya turun ke leher Kibum, dan 1 yang pasti, mereka berciuman di depan anak-anak mereka dan di depan tv yang sedang di tonton

"Oh my god!" ucap Eunyoung dan Daemin mulai panic, "UHUK UHUK UHUK" mereka batuk bersamaan, akhirnya Siwon dan Kibum menghentikan aksi mereka, "kalian kenapa?" tanya Kibum, "keselek" jawab Daemin, "keselek apaan?" tanya Siwon, "tersedak biji mangga, jangan bikin adik di depan anak di bawah umur deh" jawab Daemin asal, "kita nggak bikin adik kog, we wanna solve the problem" ucap Siwon sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya pada Kibum lalu membopong Kibum di bahunya

"HYA, kids tolong mommy" pinta Kibum, "ne mommy, berjuang, hwaiting!" balas Eunyoung dan Daemin sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada

TBC

Ff gaje yang terinspirasi dari mimpi, ckck, selesai di buat, bocoran, di part slanjut'a ga trlalu byk humor


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Pov

2 hours after Siwon and Kibum went to their room, Daemin felt somethings wrong, "hei I think, we forget something" Daemin said, "try to remember it, then" Eunyoung replied

4 second…

"hmm…" Eunyoung mumbled

9 second…

"ah I know, hyungdeul still at practicing room, right?" Daemin asked then they went upstairs

-Dance room-

Brak…

"hosh hosh, mommy and daddy are… hei don't make any cousin at dance room!" Eunyoung said in protest when he looked at their hyungdeul who's still focus with their couple, "annoying!" Kyuhyun replied, "YA! Hyung, this is our house, why you angry with us?" Daaemin said, upset

"aish, KIDDY" Kyuhyun said, "MAGNAE!" Daemin who's MAGNAE of Magnaes replied

"you are the youngest" Kyuhyun Said

"you are Magnae, hyung" Daemin teased

"don't make fun of me!"

"then, don't make fun of me too" Daemin continued as she left Kyuhyun which still shouted, "you evil magnae!" Kyuhyun yelled, Daemin turn back then smiled, "don't make fun of yourself, Hyung, it's silly, you know?" Daemin teased hten went to her rooms

^tommorow^

"hai kids" SiBum greetes as they joined their children having breakfast, "hmm, ah where have mommy… do mommy hitted by daddy?" Daemin asked

"MWO?" SiBum and Eunyoung shouted, "wae?, don't believe that mommy was hitted by daddy? Look at mommy's body, he has so many red marks, YA! What have you been doing?" Daemin asked in horror

"ah Minnie I think we gonna be late, c'mon go to school now" Eunyoung pull her dongsaeng's wrist, "let's go" Daemin said enthusiastic

Eunyoung turn her head to her parents with if-my-dongsaeng's-eyes-broken-with all-that-things- i-will punish-you looked

-Daemin's Class-

"hai class, now, try to make a poem about your parents, why you love them, and what makes you proud with your parents and what advantages and disadvantages of your parents" said the teacher

1 setengah jam kemudian

"finish class?" Lee seonsaengnim asked, "Ne" all students answer together, "now, read it, Cho Haneul"

Several students went to in front of class to read their poem, "Next, Choi Daemin" Lee seonsaengnim called, Daemin went in front of and started read her poem

_I'm a child from a weird family  
>Myparent are both men<em>

_But I proud have them_

_They always try to do their best for me and my hyung_

_If there aren't they, there aren't me_

_They are the most important for me_

_They have many advantage_

_Eventough they are different with the others_

_But I'm still proud_

_Because they want to confess that we are their children_

_Eventough with their gender, people will have a big question in their head_

_I'm happy to be their child_

Daemin flipped her paper, "your parents are abnormal" shouted one of the students, "righet, so what?, the important thing is my family are happy it's better than have a normal family but always fighting and their child become broken home" Daemin said coldly, then went to her chair

Canteen

"hei, hyung, are mommy ok now?" Daemin asked in worried, "it's OK, the marks of err, I mean the red marks won't stay long" Eunyoung replied, actually, she already know the reason why her mommy had so many red marks at his body

-Home-

"we are home" said the girls "hei hyungdeul will stay at here for this night, and maybe they will be arrive about 5 minutes again" Kibum said with bright eyes, "so what?" Eunyoung respond her mommy, lazy, "that's mean home will crowd, girls" Siwon replied as he wiped his sweat after gym

"oh my, I'm not sure we are gonna sleep well this night" Eunyoung mumbled, "wae?" Daemin asked, confuse, "eh? No no no, you are still kids" Eunyoung said, "mommy, daddy, I hope this night our room is soundproof" Eunyoung requested, "ha? wae?" SiBum asked

"aish, the whole point is if Daemin's innocent eyes and ears will turn into evil's aura, I will kick their butt one by one" Eunyoung threat, "what are you guys talking about?" Daemin asked in frustration

"ANNYEONG HASEYO" a dozen of people that knows by Super Junior Greeted errr they are shouted actually, "oh my" Eunyoung mumbled

"ok, now let's split into 3 rooms, ok?, Zhoumi hyung, Henry, Kyuhyun and Sungmin hyung in the black door room, Kangin hyung, Leeteuk hyung, Ryeowook dan Yesung hyung, in the blue door room" Siwon said

"can we sleep in one room with your children?" Donghae said as he wrapped his arm at Eunhyuk's neck, "MWO?, NO!" everyone shouted except EunHae and Daemin

"hey, what's wrong, huh?" EunHae and Daemin Asked, "no!, my dongsaeng's eyes and ears could be contaminated because of you two" Eunyoung replied

"hey, we won't do anything, but maybe a little bit of limun, *something like smut*" Eunhyuk said "hei, Limun?, is that a game?" can we play with that?" Daemin asked, "NO!, we are gonna sleep in one room with Shindong hyung, we have two bed in our room" Eunyoung decided

"ne, Hankyung hyung, Heechul hyung, Eunhyuk hyung dan Donghae hyung one room at the green door room, arra?, then, bring your stuff to upstairs now" Siwon said

^malam hari^

"HYUNGDEUL DINNER ARE READY!" the girls shouted, it can make their parents ears will deaf, but there wasn't any answer

"HYU_hmpp" their yelled, but their parents' hand at their mouth, so they can't yelled, "you're voice!, don't make some noise" Kibum remembered their children "hmmp_hmpp" Eunyoung and Daemin still rebel, "wae?" Siwon asked, Daemin and Eunyoung just pointed their fingers at their mouth, "ah, sorry, I forgot" SiBum said innocently then moved their hand from their children mouth, "fuah.." Eunyoung and Daemin took a deep breath, "mom, dad, we will wake hyungdeul up, ok?" Daemin said as she pushed her sister to the stairs

"let's divided, you, go to the blu door, and I will go to the black door" Eunyoung said, "then who wants to go to the green door" Daemin asked cutely, "the members of the green door are having an excellent yadong brain, ok then, we will go to open thet door later" Eunyoung said

-Black Door-

Cklek..

"hyung, wake up, the dinner, is re..a..dy..." Eunyoung stuttered as she looked at that view in front of her eyes Zhoumi and Kyuhyun smirked as they walked to their couple who's still sleeping, "HYUNG!, MAYDAY MAYDAY!" Eunyoung shouted in panic when Zhoumi and Henry walked more closer to HenMin

"Aish, SHIT!, what kind hell of mayday are you talking about!" Kyuhyun upset now, "let's go to dining room, dinner is ready, Sungmin hyung, Henry hyung Wake up!" Eunyoung yelled at their ears, but still no response, "hmm, aha, HYUNG! WAKE UP OR YOU WILL BE RAPED BY THOSE PEOPLE?" Eunyoung shouted

TAK!

Zhoumi and Kyuhyun hit Eunyoung's head

"Aish!" Eunyoung grinned, "YA!, why you talked like that to them, huh?" Asked Kyuhyun horror, "hoam…, let's go now" Sungmin and Henry said to their couple, Eunyoung still laughing out loud

-Blue Door-

Cklek

"Hyung, wake up, dinner is ready" said Daemin, Leeteuk and Ryeowook wake up, "hyung, Kangin hyung and Yesung hyung still don't wake up" Daemin said again, "wait a minute" Leeteuk replied, "Wookie, c'om wake up them" Leeteuk talk to Ryeowook, they whispered something in their ears which made Kangin and Yesung wake up spontaniusly, "Mwo? Andwae!, ne we wake now" Kangin dan Yesung said together

Eunyoung and Daemin walked slowlu to the green room, "hmm, slowly ok?, hana dul set" Eunyoung said as she opened the door, when the door all opened, she closedDaemin's eyes with her hands, "hyung! Hyung!, HUA it's dark!, open it!, I wanna see that too!" Daemin yelled, "Andwae!, YA! Hyung!, wear your clothes then go downstairs, dinner is ready" Eunyoung said, as she pushed Daemin to dining room

-Dining room-

"let's dinner!" Daemin, Shindong and Eunhyuk said together, "c'mon let's eat hyung" Daemin said entusiastic, "leter, I think Min hyung's more tasty than this" Kyuhyun replied and smirked

"EHM" SiBum and Eunyoung looked at them coldly, "remember that we are still have innocent babies here" Eunyoung said, still stayed cool as she pointed her finger to Daemin, Ryeowook and Henry , "you can 'this'-and-'that'-you-know-what-i-mean, everywhere everytime, at kitchen, garage, on the table, but wait until my dongsaeng become 17 years old" Eunyoung said

"how old are you?" Kyuhyun asked, "10 years old" answer Daemin, "still have to wait until 7 years again" Zhoumi mumbled "smart hyung" Eunyoung teased

^at night^

They went to their room, not like Daemin, Eunyoung and Shingdong's room that silent, it different with the other room, some noise made Daemin wake up from her beauty sleep, she sat on her bed then she listen the sounds clearly

-Green door-

Donghae: I will make you have a problem with walking about 1 week

Eunhyuk: OMG!

Hankyung: I want too

Heechul: wait a minute

-Blue door-

Kangin: are you sure, don't want to use lube?

Leeteuk: I'm sure, do it now

Ryeowook: are that will be hurt?  
>Yesung: not really, just like when you got a injection<p>

-Black door-

Henry: I'm afraid

Zhoumi: jut relax

Kyuhyun: it's hard, it's too small  
>Sungmin: it's too big, you stupid!<p>

-SiBum's room-

Siwon: let's have out fun, snow white

Kibum: KYA!, It's Hurt! Ma Siwon!, baboya!

Daemin still confused, she woke up her sister "Hyung!, mommy, hyung!" Daemin panic

"what happen with mommy huh?" Eunyoung asked, as she sobbed her eyes, "hmm, I think daddy will do something strange with mommy, mommy screamed in pain! I heard that" said Daemin worried, Eunyoung, who knows what are they doing, just said, "go sleep!" as she spreaded her arms which makes Daemin return to lying on the bed

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

What If Your Parents Are Guys?

Cast: Siwon #Daddy, Kibum #Mommy, EunYoung and DaeMin #Kids

Genre: humor

Length: chaptered 3/?

Disclaimer: if this isn't my dream, I hope they are really my parents

Summary: kehidupan rumah tangga dengan hal-hal yang sedikit ganjil

Warning: YAOI, real story

Author's Pov

^dining room^

"ANNYEONG HASEO" sapa 15 member Super Junior yang mengagetkan Eunyoung dan Daemin yang sedang makan, "annyeong" sapa mereka balik, tanpa menghiraukan mereka, semua member Super Junior duduk di meja makan, sampai saat Daemin ingin mendongakkan kepalanya melihat orang-orang yang sedang makan

BRUS…

Daemin menyemburkan air yang baru saja di minumnya, "Ya! Daemin, kenapa menyemburkan air ke piringku, rotiku basah kan" omel Kyuhyun

"OMMO!" ucap Daemin shock dan tak menggubris ucapan Kyuhyun, Eunyoung menoleh, "AIGOO!, cantiknya" puji Eunyoung, "YA! DADDY! KAU KEMANAKAN MOMMY?, KENAPA KAU MENGGANTI MOMMY DENGAN YEOJA INI?, mirip sih dengan mommy, TAPI AKU MAU MOMMY YANG ASLI" teriak Daemin kesal, "mwo?, ini mommy" tunjuk Siwon pada yeoja di sebelahnya

"No!, she isn't mommy, mommy is namja not yeoja" bantah Daemin, "aish, ini mommy, semua uke lagi di sulap jadi yeoja, Min" jelas Kibum

"MWO?" Daemin membelalakkan matanya saat mendengar

-Lockers room-

"hyung, do you heard something strange from the others room?" tanya Daemin sambil mengacak-ngacak isi lokernya, "hmm, yeah, maybe they are dreaming?" jawab Eunyoung, "dreaming? About what?" tanya Daemin penasaran, "about something at least 17 years old" ucap Eunyoung

"but you are 14, why you know all about what they are doing, but I'm not?" tanya Daemin, "because your brain are so innocent, ayo masuk, nanti telat" ajak Eunyoung

-Daemin's Class-

"kita akan menyelenggarakan acara untuk ulang tahun sekolah, jadi kalian diminta untuk, menyiapkan apa yang akan kalian tampilkan nanti" speaker sekolah berbunyi mengirimkan pesan ke masing-masing kelas di sekolah itu, "kalian boleh tampil sendiri atau berkelompok, minimal 3 orang dan maksimal 6 orang" lanjut speaker itu lagi

^Canteen^

"Min, I think I'm gonna hit my head against the wall now" curhat Eunyoung pada adiknya, "me too, kita harus mencari 1 orang lagi kalau mau membuat kelompok" ucap Daemin

"nah itu dia masalahnya" balas Eunyoung sambil mulai memakan ramyeon-nya, "hai, can I join?" ucap perempuan yang baru datang, "of course" jawab Daemin, "who are you?" tanya Eunyoung, "you don't know who I am?" tanya perempuan itu, Eunyoung dan Daemin menggelengkan kepalanya

"i'm your classmate, Youngie, choneun HaeNa imnida" ucap Haena, "o..kay, so, apa yang akan kau tampilkan di acara sekolah nanti?" tanya Eunyoung

"I don't know, dance maybe?, but I haven't a partner" gumam Haena, "are you want to join with us?" tanya Eunyoung, "nggak apa-apa?" tanya Haena, "nggak apa-apa kog, ya kan Min?" ucap Eunyoung, Daemin yang fokus dengan salad sayur makanannya itu hanya mengangguk

"jinja?, gomawo" ucap Haena senang, "so, kamu datang ke rumah kita aja, kalau sudah mau sampai bilang-bilang ya, soalnya kita suka ada di lantai 2" suruh Daemin, "okok" balas Haena

^Home^

"Bounce to you Bounce to you nae..ga..seu..mi..WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" teriak Eunyoung yang baru sampai kerumah lalu menutup mata Daemin lagi, "YA! HYUNG!, KENAPA KAU HOBI SEKALI MENUTUP MATA ORANG SIH, GELAP!" Daemin mencak-mencak

Eunyoung hanya bisa menganga melihat posisi 'menyeramkan' orang tua mereka, "MOMMY, BENAHI PAKAIANMU, DADDY, JANGAN MENGAJARKAN HAL-HAL YANG BURUK DONK!" omel Eunyoung *SiBum rela amt di omelin sm anaknya?*

5 menit kemudian

*di sini mata author baru di buka lgi sm hyung author*

"Hyung lain kali jangan nutup mata orang sembarangan lagi kek, kesel aku, emang tadi ada apaan sih?" tanya Daemin penasaran

"ani" jawab SiBum pendek, Daemin melihat sedikit lendir yang berada di lantai, warnanya putih *ada yang tau ini apaan?, aku nggak tau ini apaan*, "apa ini liquid dari pembersih baju?" tanya Daemin

Eunyoung dan SiBum melihat kearah Daemin, Eunyoung melemparkan deathglare andalannya pada mommy dan daddynya

"itu.. gel, iya.. gel" ucap Kibum, "gel?, gel apa? Ini air liur ya?, tapi tidak deh, air liur itu bening" ucap Daemin

Kring!

Telepon berbunyi, Daemin segera mengangkatnya, "yeoboseo…, nuguya?,… ah ne,… ok.. annyeong" ucap Daemin

"nugu?" tanya Eunyoung, "Haena, dia akan sampai kesini 1 menit lagi, daddy, bisakah daddy menyamar?, dan apa mommy tetap menjadi yeoja?" tanya Daemin, "of course, all ukes must be yeoja now" ucap Siwon, Kibum hanya mengerucutkan bibirnya

"ok, sekarang daddy nyamar, jadi nggak ada yang tau kalau kita anak Siwon Super Junior" suruh Eunyoung

Siwon mengubah penampilannya, lalu kembali ke ruang tamu, "berapa detik lagi dia sampai?" tanya Siwon, "dia akan sampai 10..9..8..7..6" Eunyoung mulai menghitung mundur

"5..4..3..2..1"

Ting Tong

"get it!" ucap Eunyoung dan Daemin bersamaan lalu membuka pintu, "ayo masuk" ajak Daemin, "ne gomawo" balas Haena, dia melihat orangtua Daemin dan Eunyoung lalu..

PLETAK!

"AW" ringis kakak beradik itu setelah Haena menjitak kepala mereka bersamaan, "kenapa kami di pukul?" tanya Eunyoung

"kalian itu nggak usah bohong deh, katanya orangtua kalian namja semua, nah buktinya itu umma-mu yeoja kog, cantik lagi, annyeong Ahjusshi, Ahjumma" ucap Haena ramah

"Yeoja?, cantik?, mommy-ku memang manis, tapi dia tetap..Aw, Hyung jelek!" kesal Daemin saat kakinya di injak oleh hyungnya, "jangan terlalu jujur jadi orang, sudah ayo kita naik" ajak Eunyoung, "tunggu, sepertinya aku tau wajah appa-mu, hmm seperti member Super Junior, siapa ya…ah iya Choi Siwon" ucap Haena

"Okay, maybe you must to see doctor, your eyes have a problem, now c'mon" ajak Eunyoung menarik tangan Haena

"kau lebih cantik dari yeoja, Bum, hha" ledek Siwon

-Dance room-

"hmm, aku akan ngasih tau kamu sesuatu, tapi janji nggak akan bongkar ke orang lain?" tanya Eunyoung, Haena mengangguk, "apa hal yang bisa membuatmu berteriak sampai suaramu minggat dari tubuhmu?" tanya Daemin

"bertemu dengan ke 15 member Super Junior" jawab Haena, "apa kau yakin dia tidak akan membunuh hyungdeul karena senang kalau kita mempertemukan mereka?" tanya Daemin was-was, Eunyoung menggidikan bahunya

"ok, kita masuk sekarang" ajak Eunyoung

Cklek…

"annyeong" sapa Eunyoung, "KYEOPTA!" teriak Haena, "mereka ini hyungdeulmu?" tanya Haena, mereka hanya mengangguk, "senangnya punya hyungdeul seperti mereka" ucap Haena *Haena itu cm ngeliat yang seme critanya*

"tidak enak, mereka cerewet, bawel, dan aku sudah bosan melihat wajah mereka" ucap Daemin apa adanya, "and they always want to interrupt, Min's Innocent mind" lanjut Eunyoung

"Hyung bisa kau pindah keruang bawah sebentar?, kami ingin latihan" pinta Eunyoung, "ne, sebentar" jawab yang di dalam, mereka keluar dari ruang itu sementara anak-anak SMP itu masuk ke ruang dance

^Malam^

"Kids, turun, makan malam siap" panggil Siwon, "Ne" balas mereka, tak lama Eunyoung dan yang lain turun dari lantai dua menuju meja makan, "cepat makan" suruh Kibum, "ahjumma, sepupu ahjumma banyak sekali, dan cantik-cantik" ucap Haena jujur

"uhuk uhuk"semua uke tersedak kecuali Heechul *narsis sih* saat Haena mengucapkan kalimat itu, "gomawo sudah memuji kami" ucap Heechul senang

"Minnie, keatas yuk, kita coba yang tadi malam" celetuk Kyuhyun, "gomawo hyung udah ngingetin, daddy tadi malem ngapain mommy sampai teriak-teriak gitu?" tanya Daemin, "anak kecil jangan banyak bertanya" ucap Eunyoung dingin

"YA! Aku sudah 12 tahun, jangan memanggilku anak kecil" protes Daemin, "aku 14 tahun" balas Eunyoung lalu memakan makanannya

"tadi malam itu…"

"daddy lagi pijit mommy" potong Siwon, "mijit tapi kenapa daddy bilang 'let's have fun snow white'?" tanya Daemin lagi, "kalau itu…"

"ah iya, lagu apa yang akan kita mix nanti?" tanya Eunyoung mengalihkna pembicaraan, "I dunno, hyung aja yang mikirin" ucap Daemin

TBC

Aneh bin GaJe, ckck


	4. Chapter 4

What If Your Parents Are Guys?

Cast: Siwon #Daddy, Kibum #Mommy, EunYoung and DaeMin #Kids

Genre: humor, m-preg without NC

Length: chaptered 4/?

Disclaimer: if this isn't my dream, I hope they are really my parents

Summary: kehidupan rumah tangga dengan hal-hal yang sedikit ganjil

Warning: YAOI, real story

Author's pov

^Saturday morning^ 2 weeks past

PRANG!

Suara pecahan terdengar dari bawah lagi, membangunkan anak perempuan yang masih sibuk bergelut dengan mimpi mereka

"ngh" lenguh Eunyoung, dia melihat bed di sebelahnya, adiknya masih tidur dengan posisi yang err searah jarum jam

Eunyoung berdiri lalu turun ke bawah, dia melihat ada 2 kubu saling berhadap-hadapan, kubu Seme dan uke, mereka mencoba menenangkan SiBum yang lagi bertengkar

"mommy, daddy, kerjaan sambilannya berantem mulu ya?" tanya Eunyoung yang masih ngantuk, "daddy-mu yang mulai duluan" ucap Kibum

"oh gitu, sekalian cerai aja" tantang Eunyoung, "ANDWAE!, mommy-mu terlalu sensitive sama daddy" ucap Siwon, "oh, jadi kalau kita marah karena ada yang mengirimimu surat dengan bahasa yang biasa di pakai pasangan saat berkencan itu terlalu sensitive?" tanya Kibum

"kan aku sudah bilang, aku nggak tau dari siapa" bela Siwon, "mulai lagi deh" gumam Eunyoung, dia berjalan keluar rumahnya, "Youngie, mau kemana?" tanya Kibum saat melihat anaknya hampir menutup pintu

"mau ke rumah grandma dan grandpa, suruh mereka nonton mommy dan daddy kalau lagi berantem" jawab Eunyoung santai

"NO!" cegah SiBum bersamaan sambil menarik Eunyoung masuk ke rumah lagi, "kenapa?, dari pada kalian berantem tapi ga ada yang nonton kan sayang, mending suruh Grandma dan grandpa aja nonton" ucap Eunyoung

"kalau misalkan mommy dan daddy cerai beneran gimana?" tantang Kibum balik, "simple aja, mommy pulang ke rumah grandma dan Grandpa Kim, nah daddy pulang ke rumah grandma dan grandpa Choi, nah aku dan Daemin tinggal di sini" jawab Eunyoung yang membuat SiBum shock

"ok, kita baikan" jawab SiBum, "apa yang akan mommy dan daddy lakukan supaya aku bisa percaya sama kalian kalau udah baikan?" tanya Eunyoung

"hmm… apa ya?" gumam Siwon bingung, Kibum menutup mulutnya lalu berlari ke kamar mandi

5 menit kemudian

"CHOI SIWON! KUDA!" teriakan Kibum menggema sampai terdengar ke ruang tamu, "MOMMY, DADDY, BISAKAH KALIAN PERKECIL VOLUMENYA? AKU MASIH MAU TIDUR!" teriak Daemin dari kamarnya

Sedangkan member-member yang lain hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala mereka melihat keluarga yang seperti itu

Kibum keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah pucat, "kau kenapa Bum? Sakit?" tanya Siwon, Kibum mendatanginya dan

PLETAK!

Kibum menjitak kepala Siwon, dia menunjukkan alat yang ada 2 garis merahnya pada Siwon *nggak tau deh namanya apaan*

"WOOHOO" teriak Siwon senang, Daemin turun masih memakai piyamanya dan memegang guling putihnya, "berisik sekali sih, aku masih ngantuk tau" kesal Daemin, "kau akan punya adik Min" celetuk Eunyoung, "oh…MWO?" Daemin membelalakkan matanya yang tadi masih ngantuk, dia menatap orang tuanya, "katanya nggak mau bikin adik, kog sekarang adiknya udah jadi?" tanya Daemin

"bablas kali" ucap Zhoumi, "mungkin nggak karena waktu perdebatan yang hari pertama kita nginap di sini?" tanya Heechul, "mungkin juga sih" gumam Yesung

"ke super market yuk" ajak Ryeowook dan Leeteuk, "mau ngapain?" tanya Kangin, "mau liat-liat hewan peliharaan, ya mau belanja lah" balas Leeteuk gemas, "Kajja" ucap yang lain antusias

"tunggu, anak-anak?" tanya Kibum, "semuanya ikut" tegas Ryeowook

^Super Market^

"mana yang lebih bagus? Boneka Kelinci atau kucing?" tanya Kibum pada anaknya yang nggak suka err membenci shopping, "beli dua-duanya" jawab Daemin yang masih focus ke novelnya dan Eunyoung yang masih focus dengan PSPnya

"ok, kalau celemek?, mana yang lebih bagus, putih atau yang hitam?" tanya Kibum, "hitam" jawab Siwon

"kalau baju bayi?, mana yang lebih bagus?, putih atau full color?" tanya Kibum lagi, "full color" jawab Eunyoung, "baik, sekarang kira susul yang lain, kajja" ucap Kibum

"Wait a minute" ucap Daemin, "wae?" tanya Siwon, "mommy kenapa milih-milih boneka, terus kenapa beli baju bayi?" tanya Daemin

"buat dongsaengmu nanti" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum, "hei, mommy, kan baru beberapa hari, nanti aja kali, hamil juga kan 9 bulan, masih lama" ucap Daemin enteng, "mommy kan maunya sekarang" ucap Kibum, "oh, udah nggak jadi cerai nih ceritanya?" sindir Eunyoung, "what?, mommy mau cerai sama daddy?, oh ya udah kalau itu keputusan yang bagus" ucap Daemin santai

Siwon dan Kibum shock untuk yang ke2 kalinya mendengar sang magnae berbicara seperti itu, 'kenapa nggak ada yang takut sama ancaman sih?' batin Kibum

"Bummie, kita langsung balik ke dorm ya, tadi kita di telpon sama soo man sshi buat langsung ke dorm, bye" ucap Leeteuk, "annyeong" balas SiBum

"Ayo ke kasir" Kibum menarik tangan Daemin

^Home^

_Just like that japhijima nan wihomhae Just like that goolmjoorin yasoo boda deo  
>Just like that oh hal soo eobshi nan mog mareun, aetaneun, nooni meon babo ilppon<em>

Klik…

"Yeoboseo.., nuguya?..., jinja?..., oh ne.., Annyeong" Daemin menutup telepon di ponselnya, "siapa Min?" tanya Siwon sambil menuang air ke gelasnya, "Grandma Kim" jawab Daemin, "ada apa?" tanya Eunyoung yang baru datang ke ruang tamu, "katanya Grandma, grandpa Kim dan Choi akan ke sini" jawab Daemin

"berapa jam lagi mereka akan sampai?" tanya Kibum yang masih memakai celemek, "1 jam lagi mungkin" jawab Daemin

BRUS...

Siwon menyemburkan air yang belum sempat di telannya, "oh bagus donk" gumam Kibum

57 menit kemudian

Ting Tong

"aku akan buka pintunya" ucap Eunyoung

Cklek

"annyeong grandma, grandpa" sapa Daemin, "ayo masuk" lanjutnya

"ne, aigo, cucu grandma udah besar, cantik lagi" puji , "absolutely" jawab Daemin sambil tersenyum

Mr. Mrs Kim dan Choi masuk ke rumah SiBum

"hai, youngie, bummie" ucap Mrs. Choi, "hai grandma Choi, oh iya mommy dan daddy punya hadiah loh" goda Eunyoung, "hadiah?, hadiah apa?" tanya kakek dan nenek EunMin

"iya, mommy bakal ngasih Daemin dongsaeng loh" ucap Daemin dengan mata berseri-seri, "jinja?, bagaimana cara mommy memberitahumu?" tanya Mr. Cho

"pertama saat aku sedang tidur, mommy berteriak 'KUDA', lalu saat aku turun, Eunyoung hyung bilang kalau mommy hamil" jelas Daemin jujur

Siwon hanya bisa menatap anaknya itu dengan tatapan kenapa-anakku-jujurnya-tidak-ketulungan-sih-?

"Mwo?, Kuda?" tanya Mr. & Mrs. Kim, "iya, mommy kalau lagi kesal sama…Hmpp"

"anak kecil musti makan banyak buah-buahan, karena sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan, dan saat makan tidak boleh berbicara karena itu tidak sopan" ucap Eunyoung setelah menjejalkan buah pisang pada adiknya, setelah melihat kedua orang tuanya kebingungan

"jadi sudah berapa lama?" tanya Mrs Kim, "hmm, grandma dan grandpa baru 13 menit ada di sini kog" ucap Daemin sambil melirik jamnya

PLETAK

Jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala Daemin, "bukan sudah kubilang, jangan berbicara saat makan" ucap Eunyoung dingin, "jadi kapan aku bisa bicara?" tanya Daemin, "nanti kalau buahmu sudah habis" jawab Eunyoung

"tapi sampai kapan buah ini bisa habis, kalau kau memberiku 1 keranjang buah?" tanya Daemin kesal, "itu artinya kau di larang berbicara" lanjut Eunyoung

"ne.. ne…, jangan berkelahi, baru 2 mingguan" jawab Kibum, "ah Min, kita ke atas yuk ngemix lagu" ajak Eunyoung, Daemin mengangguk lalu mengikuti kakaknya

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

What If Your Parents Are Guys?

Cast: Siwon #Daddy, Kibum #Mommy, EunYoung and DaeMin #Kids

Genre: humor, m-preg

Length: chaptered 5/?

Disclaimer: if this isn't my dream, I hope they are really my parents

Summary: kehidupan rumah tangga dengan hal-hal yang sedikit ganjil

Warning: YAOI, real story

^keesokan harinya^

Sret..

Sebuah surat masuk ke dalam rumah SiBum, Daemin yang lewat sehabis mengambil snack memungut surat itu

"undangan pernikahan, buat mommy dan daddy.. hmm, MOMMY, DADDY, ADA UNDANGAN BUAT KALIAN" teriak Daemin

Dugh

"Aw.." 1 bola tennis mendarat di kepalanya, "jangan mengganggu mommy dan daddy pabo" ucap sang pelempar yaitu Eunyoung

BRAK

Terdengar suara bantingan dari loteng, "mommy ngelempar apa lagi sih?" gerutu Eunyoung kesal, "yang pasti bukan piring, hyung, mereka kan lagi ada di kamar, dan piring ada di dapur, mungkin nggak kalau daddy di lempar novel Eragon yang ada di kamar mommy?" tanya Daemin

"Ommo!, novel eragon walaupun bukan hardcover tap ikan itu sampai 400 halaman" ucap Eunyoung, "nggak kog, kalau nggak salah 500an halaman" balas Daemin, "itu berarti lebih parah donk"

"Hiks" Daemin dan Eunyoung melihat kearah suara itu, "eh? Mommy? Nangis?" gumam Eunyoung tak percaya, "Miracle" gumam Daemin, "heh?, mommy nangis kog malah di bilang miracle?" tanya Eunyoung, "iya donk, baru kali ini Min liat mommy nangis" balas Daemin

"Ya Kibummie.., masa gitu doank nangis, nanti aku beliin deh" rajuk Siwon

"no! I want it now now now!" tegas Kibum sambil menghentakkan kakinya, "e eh?, sejak kapan mommy jadi kayak gitu?, menyeramkan" ucap Daemin pada kakaknya, "ya!, mommy, daddy, kenapa berantem lagi?" tanya Eunyoung, "tuh tanya daddy-mu" ngambek Kibum

"idih, udah punya hampir 3 anak masih ngambek, inget umur mom" ucap Daemin, "kalau daddy-mu mau nurutin juga, mommy nggak akan ngambek" balas Kibum

"so, mommy mau apa?" tanya Eunyoung, "mommy-mu mau makan lollipop yang diameternya 13,4 cm dan berwarna warni" ucap Siwon, "mwo?, diameternya 13,4? Nanggung amat, beliin yang 14 cm aja sekalian" ucap Daemin, "ah ide yang bagus, ok, aku mau lollipop yang diameternya 14 cm" ucap Kibum

"oh my" ucap Eunyoung dan Siwon bersamaan lalu menepuk dahinya, "belinya sekarang…" lanjut Kibum

Daemin mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku saat melihat ada sms masuk

_From: Haena_

_Hei.., nanti siang latihan kan?, ok, aku akan ke rumahmu 20 menit lagi, annyeong ^^_

"Daddy buruan pergi sekarang, dan mommy ikut kita keatas" ajak Daemin sambil mendorong tubuh Kibum kearah tangga, Daemin mendandani Kibum sebagai yeoja lalu mengganti baju mommy-nya dengan baju Heechul yang ketinggalan, dan memasangkan wig bermodel lurus dengan dye berwarna brunette

"hei kenapa mommy di dandani seperti ini?" tanya Daemin, "karena temanku sebentar lagi akan datang, dan kalau mommy mau protes, protes ke Eunyoung hyung, aku takut di bunuh olehnya" jawab Daemin, Kibum hanya bingung dengan tingkah anak bungsunya

"done!" ucap Daemin

"kalau mommy mau kemana-mana, pakai ini terus, jangan di lepas, atau nyawaku akan melayang di tangan Eunyoung hyung" lanjut Daemin lalu meninggalkan Kibum di kamarnya sendirian

-Living room-

"oh, kau sudah datang" sapa Daemin basa-basi pada Haena, "ne.., mana orangtuamu?" tanyanya, "oh… mereka…"

Cklek..

"Bum-ah, nih..lo…annyeong, mau latihan dance lagi ya" tanya Siwon, "iya, ahjusshi kenapa bawa lollipop yang besar banget?" tanya Haena, "ah ini buat mommy-nya Daemin dan Eunyoung, ngidam" jelas Siwon

"oh, Minnie punya dongsaeng donk dikit lagi" goda Haena, "yups" jawab Daemin senang, "kau akan merasakan rasanya punya dongsaeng sebentar lagi" gumam Eunyoung pada Daemin, "kau mengerikan hyung" balas Daemin

"ayo sekarang kita keatas, aku mau ngomong sama kamu dulu baru kita nanti latihan" ajak Eunyoung

-lantai 2-

"hei, lewat sini" ucap Daemin saat Haena ingin berbelok kearah ruang dance, "oh, kamarmu beda jalur sama ruang dance ya?" tanya Haena

Mereka melewati lorong yang beda dengan sebelumnya, di dindingnya tergantung beberapa bingkai foto

"hei, itu Siwon dan Kibum Super Junior kan?, mereka jarang terlihat bersama di depan kamera, tapi kenapa di sini kau ounya banyak foto-foto mereka?" tanya Haena

"karena waktu itu mereka tidak sengaja ke sini, jadi orangtua kami mengajak mereka berfoto deh" ucap Eunyoung, Haena hanya mengangguk

-EunMin's room-

Cklek…

"ayo masuk" ajak Daemin, "wow, kamarmu keren, hmm, di sini banyak pernak-pernik Super Junior ya…, hei ini bukannya topi Kibum yang di pakai saat bermain drum bersama Siwon" tanya Haena

Eunyoung menatap adiknya tajam seolah mengatakan kenapa-kau-tidak-menyembunyikan-benda-itu-?, sementara Daemin hanya membentuk V dengan kedua jarinya sambil bibirnya menggumamkan kata 'Peace', dan menyunggingkan senyum

^tengah malam^

-SiBum's room-

"Siwon.." panggil Kibum

Hening..

"Siwonnie.."

Tak ada jawaban...

"Wonnie…"

Tetap hening

"KUDA.." Kibum berteriak di telinga Siwon, Siwon langsung membuka matanya dan duduk, "wae?" tanya Siwon, "lapar" jawab Kibum

"terus mau makan apa?" tanya Siwon lagi, "Ice cream rasa bubble gum" jawab Kibum, "aish…, mau sekarang?" tanya Siwon, Kibum mengangguk cepat

"ya sudah tunggu di sini, aku belikan" ucap Siwon beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya, "nggak mau, mau punya Daemin yang di bawah" balas Kibum

"mwo?, kau tidak takut Minnie akan marah-marah?" tanya Siwon, "nggak" jawab Kibum, "hah, ya sudah ayo kebawah" ajak Siwon

^keesokan harinya^

"Mommy, where is my ice cream?" tanya Daemin sambil mengacak-ngacak freezer, "mommy lagi makan itu, tuh liat di ruang tamu" ucap Eunyoung

Daemin mendatangi Kibum yang sedang menikmati eskrim di tangannya, "mommy! Itu kan es krimku!" ucap Daemin kesal, "tapi mommy mau ini juga" balas Kibum persis seperti anak TK yang sedang bertengkar

Siwon berjalan ke ruang tamu

"ada apa?" tanya Siwon, "itu es krimku mommy!" rengek Daemin, jati diri anak kecilnya terlihat, "mommy juga mau Minnie.." rengek Kibum balik, sementara Eunyoung dan Siwon hanya menatapnya sambil geleng-geleng kepala

"ne.. ne.. ne.., arraseo, Daemin, ayo kita beli ice cream bubble gum lagi, sekarang, kajja" ajak Siwon

^siang hari^

"hmm, Simba.." panggil Kibum pelan, "hmm?" balas Siwon, "lapar" ucap Kibum, "hah? Lapar lagi?, kau baru saja menghabiskan 7 mangkok ramen, apa kau tidak kenyang?" tanya Siwon, Kibum menggeleng

"ayo ajak anak-anak ikut makan juga, di restoran Laker" ucap Kibum senang, "ne.., Minnie, Youngie, siap-siap kita akan makan di luar" ucap Siwon

"NE" balas EunMin

^restoran^

Kibum, memakan makanannya dengan lahap tanpa memperhatikan sudah berapa porsi makanan yang sudah berada dalam perutnya, sementara Eunyoung dan Daemin menatap mommy mereka heran

"kenapa kalian tidak makan?" tanya Siwon, "tidak, kami mendadak kenyang saat melhat Mommy makan" tolak Eunyoung, "kenapa?" tanya Siwon

"ya daddy liat aja deh, mommy makan kayak udah nggak kenal sama kenyang" jawab Daemin

TBC


End file.
